leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG056
}} Going, Going, Yawn (Japanese: ヒートバッジ！燃えるバトルでゲットだぜ！！ Heat Badge! Win the Blazing Battle!!) is the 56th episode of the , and the 330th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 18, 2003 and in the United States on November 20, 2004. Blurb Ash uses Corphish in his Gym battle with Flannery. Flannery chooses Magcargo first, which is defeated by Corphish's Crabhammer. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is digging a tunnel to steal Magcargo and Pikachu during the battle, but they accidentally hit a pipe and are sent blasting off into a hot spring. Ash recalls Corphish and sends out Treecko, hitting Slugma hard but getting burned by Flamethrower. Ash sends out Corphish again, but Slugma uses Yawn to put Corphish to sleep. Pikachu goes out to battle next. Pikachu knocks out Slugma with a powerful Thunder attack, but Flannery calls out Torkoal. Pikachu can't get through Torkoal's Iron Defense, and is KO'd by Overheat. Treecko is sent out again, but is quickly knocked out by Overheat. Ash sends out the sleeping Corphish, who takes some damage before finally waking up. To get through the Iron Defense, Corphish hits Torkoal with Crabhammer from the side, flipping the Fire-type over and then knocking it out with Bubble Beam. After the battle, Flannery receives some advice and praise from her grandfather, and presents Ash with his Heat Badge. Plot is ready to earn his fourth Badge against Flannery, the Gym Leader from Lavaridge Town, and intends to charge ahead with . When the battle begins, Flannery begins with , and Ash sends out Corphish. Meanwhile, is devising a plan to steal Magcargo and right out from under them using their famous holes. As the battle starts, Ash starts off with a , landing a direct hit. Flannery makes the next move with a , but Ash uses Corphish's to minimize the damage taken. Ash continues to show his confidence, much to Flannery's distaste. As the battle goes on, Ash tries to use Corphish's to end it, but Flannery remembers something her grandfather said, and uses to completely block the hit. Ash is eventually able to take out Magcargo with a Crabhammer. Team Rocket is working hard on their tunnel, when suddenly, they hit a water pipe which sends them blasting off in the occurring geyser. Ash and Flannery both recall their Pokémon. Ash sends out , much to everyone's surprise since its weak against Fire attacks, and Flannery sends out . Treecko successfully dodges Slugma's attacks and tries to move in for a , but right before it hits, it bounces right back, due to the Reflect that still protects Flannery's team! Treecko keeps attacking, eventually hitting with a from close range, but also receives a nasty burn on its leg. Ash recalls Treecko and sends Corphish back out. Corphish attempts a Vice Grip, but is sent straight to by a . Ash tries vainly to wake it up, but is eventually forced to recall it. Pikachu runs into the battle, dodging Slugma's Flamethrowers and manages to end the Reflect with Quick Attack. As the battle continues, Slugma hides in its in order to attack Pikachu. Pikachu senses and finds Slugma and uses , but Slugma avoids it and uses Flamethrower which hits Pikachu. Pikachu then unleashes a powerful , electrifying the Smog and shocking Slugma. Flannery attempts a Yawn but Pikachu quickly uses Quick Attack and then to knock out Slugma. Flannery's final Pokémon is . Pikachu attempts both Thunderbolt and , but is shocked to discover that Torkoal's makes it completely useless. Torkoal uses ; Pikachu dodges two bombs and gets hit by one. Ash tells Pikachu to not give up, and to use Thunder, but Iron Defense blocks it. Torkoal then uses an incredibly powerful , landing a direct hit on Pikachu and knocking it out. Ash is now left with two Pokémon, an injured Treecko and a sleeping Corphish. Torkoal's Overheat quickly takes out Treecko, and Ash is left with Corphish. After taking multiple hits, Corphish finally wakes up. With Corphish awake, Ash must figure out how to counter Torkoal's Iron Defense. After hitting it on its side and forcing it out, Ash quickly moves in with Bubble Beam, knocking out Torkoal and winning the battle, earning Ash the Heat Badge. Major events * battles Flannery and wins, earning the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Flannery * Mr. Moore Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Flannery's; Meg) * (Flannery's; Mag) * (Flannery's) * (Mr. Moore's; flashback) * * Trivia * This is the first episode in the to feature the status condition. * The English dub title is based on the phrase " ". * doesn't recite their in this episode. * This episode marks the most recent appearance of in the main series. Errors * Before Flannery and begin their Gym , their Pokémon aren't seen on the field when spies on them. * In the scene after Flannery commands to dodge 's , the white aura that normally surrounds only Corphish's pincer is surrounding its whole body instead. * After Torkoal knocked out , says that Torkoal defeated Pikachu with just one attack, despite Torkoal hitting Pikachu moments earlier with . * When Flannery's Torkoal used Flamethrower on Ash's Corphish, it emerged from its shell like it had just used Iron Defense, even though it hadn't. * During the Trainer's Choice, Forretress' name is spelled Foretress. * In the Trainer's Choice, the answer was despite the fact that is immune to Poison. Because of this, either or would have been a better choice. * Before the battle begins, Ash says it will be an easy match because it's Flannery's first match as a Gym Leader, but in the previous episode she told that her previous opponent liked to use the move Dig, which means it isn't her first match as a Gym Leader. * When Flannery sends out Torkoal, its mouth closes before it finishes saying its name. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=פיהוק של קרב |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |hi=Ash ने जीता चौथा Hoenn League बैज! }} 056 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes with Gym battles de:Das große Gähnen es:EP332 fr:AG056 it:AG056 ja:AG編第56話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第56集